


The Shape Of The Storm

by Zarius



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark Reylo, F/M, Reylofest, Star Wars Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: The force can be your ally; the force can be your friend.But does the force truly know you? Does anyone? (tag for "Rise of Skywalker" final trailer)





	The Shape Of The Storm

The force can be your ally; the force can be your friend.

But does the force truly know you?

Does anyone?

Rey stood atop the debris, lost in the cold, the winds growing steadily fiercer, the temperature relentlessly cold.

She gripped her light sabre in her hand; she stood towards the storm before her, looking into its eye, daring it to stare her back, to come towards her.

And then it came before her, the shape of the storm.

The son of Solo, the man who she had gained much insight into, and vice versa.

Perhaps they had learned too much.

In another time, a time where the responsibility of a Jedi had only just blessed her, she had resisted a calling towards the storm, denied it the opportunity to shape her into a fearsome tempest.

The son of Solo had no such desire to turn, he embraced the storm, and was shaped by it, and to stop him in his tracks, she chose to weave a tempest around him, fighting to take control of herself rather than something in total.

The strength she had in her that day was enough to win her a measure of freedom.

But just how absolute was that freedom?

As Ben Solo emerged from the storm, his hair and features drenched in water, his light sabre ignited, his piercing eyes fixated on her person, Rey gained a glimpse into just how the freedom had been attained.

He had willed weakness unto himself, for he had seen the strength in her resolve and deemed it a proper and fitting chance for her resistance friends. It was the least he could do, to offer them some a glimmer of hope to light their path through the dark before he snuffed it out entirely

He had been chained by Snoke; she had unshackled him, now he stood before her, as he had stood before the last Jedi, apparently free.

Now he would not hold back.

She was his equal, in will, in strength

He could taste her spirit in his blood.

This moment would define them as warriors, champions of the force that binded them together.

Those who possess the force can be your brother, or maybe more.

Or they can be your rival

But does the force truly know you?

The unshackled shape of the storm, Ben Solo, was certain of one thing in regards to Rey.

He did.


End file.
